


Untimely

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [41]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Day Seven - Tropes, F/M, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Klaroline smut? Kinky/rough/dominant Klaus, preferably. Please ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untimely

She did the worst thing she could have in her position, given the silk ties wrapping her wrists and Klaus running his finger down her exposed throat. When playing, her dominant demanded full focus and attention. He had no patience for anything but the scene at hand. For that afternoon's session, it meant practicing complete immobility despite sensation and stimulation.

And yet, she giggled.

Klaus froze. As though realizing his light stroking must have tickled her, he more firmly dragged his finger up to her lips. They were still open from her errant reaction, and Klaus dipped his fingertip inside to run along her bottom teeth. She felt as though he were daring her to react again; though she would never bite him maliciously, Caroline seriously wanted to trace his skin with her tongue.

But the lesson was immobility, and she had already disobeyed once.

"You know I love your laughs," Klaus said softly, dimples making a slight appearance until his expression turned chastising. "But a scene is neither the time nor the place."

Knowing better than to nod, Caroline waited for instruction.

He dragged his other hand across her stomach, gliding over her ticklish area purposefully. "You will not giggle again until I release you, is that clear?"

Still, she waited.

Smiling, he nodded. "You may speak," he granted.

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, where was I?"

With one hand rubbing the skin of her waist, he reached for something just outside of Caroline's peripheral vision. "I've seen how you react to skin contact," he teased softly. "I wonder how responsive you'll be to different textures."

For what felt like hours, he all but tortured her with sensual contact and his sinful voice describing all the things he wanted to do. And yet, neither had come close to any completion.

Finally, he held a smooth plastic vibrator to her stomach, though he hadn't turned it on. "Are you ready, pet," he asked softly, reaching for her favorite lube. It was a rare concession during a scene, which were typically designed for his pleasure. As he readied the toy and his member, he smiled at the pretty picture she made. "Your skin is so flushed, like you're ready to vibrate yourself with need."

Her lip twitched, the only sign she had a retort. He could almost hear it, knowing her so well. _"I just might, if you don't hurry up and do something,"_ she would say. But his sub was a fast learner, and she quickly swallowed her able wit for backtalk when he made the rules.

"You've done so well with this lesson, pet," he praised, "don't ruin it now. I wish to reward you with an orgasm, and I would hate to take that away."

She froze, the perfect image of submission as she awaited his decision. Satisfied, Klaus twisted the vibrator to life and dragged it along her splayed thighs. "I'm sure you're dripping by now," he said, leaning down to place kisses between her breasts. "But I think you could stand a little more foreplay before it's my turn."

Knowing how worked up she was, Klaus felt the need to clarify. "You may now move in direct reaction, but no deliberate motion otherwise," he ordered. "Understood? Please respond."

"Yes, sir," she answered, voice husky with need.

Almost instantly, her thighs clenched at the stroke of the vibrator along the sensitive skin. Though she wanted to direct the buzz a bit higher, Caroline would take what she could get.

"I can tell you're frustrated," Klaus said, finally letting the barest hint of stimulation graze her folds. "You've done so well. There are days I still can't believe you trust me this much." He allows a quick buzz to her clit, her hips following the toy as he pulls it away. Placing a kiss to her stomach, his lips drag lower. "You're so wet."

Blowing cool air along her pussy, he clearly demonstrated his point. Had her hands been free outside of play, Klaus had no doubt she would have clenched his curls in her fist to push him toward her center. Caroline certainly was a spitfire, which was what made her such a satisfying submissive to him in the first place.

She silently keened at his proximity, and Klaus was ready to reward them both handsomely for their restraint. He nipped at her thigh, placing a kiss at her center. He lapped at her a bit, taking his time to lathe her clit with his tongue. Her first orgasm came when he lightly took the bundle between his teeth, dabbing with the tip of his tongue all the while. He worked her down just enough to loosen the ties around her ankles.

"You're so fucking beautiful when you come," he whispered, stroking the full length of her legs as he wraps them around his waist. "Knowing that I'm the one doing this to you, that you can give yourself over to me so freely is the most powerful thing, pet. I'm going to fuck you now, I want to feel you squeezing me in as though I belong there."

He entered her swiftly, and she moaned at the feeling. "Because I do belong here," he continued, thrusting in a powerful rhythm. "You are mine, and I love knowing you want to wrap your arms around me, but you're all tied up at my mercy."

"Yes, Sir," she cries.

He groans into her shoulder at her affirmation, too far gone to want to discipline her outburst. As her muscles began to clench around him, Klaus plundered her mouth with his, taking everything he could as he followed her release. Their hips slowed until he slipped out of her, and he covered her body with his own. He reached up to release her wrist bindings, and he quickly checked her wrists for marks.

"Are you all right, love," he asked softly. The change of petname was enough to signify they were out of play.

"Yeah," she answered, biting her lip. She always felt so shy when he was attentive after play, but she knew it was because he genuinely cared about her well-being. "I thought you were going to punish me for crying out."

Klaus shrugged, rubbing his hand on her stomach again. "Reaction is fair play, I said," he pointed out. "And I do so love your reactions."

Caroline giggled as his hand moved downward again. She grabbed it before he could get too far. "And I love round two lovemaking, but I need sustenance first," she said, rolling out of bed to put on her robe. "I'm thinking paninis."

"Yes, ma'am," he called after her, watching her bounce happily from their room.


End file.
